Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)
Miles "Tails" Prower, better known by his nickname Tails, is the deuteragonist of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is Sonic's faithful sidekick and adopted younger brother who is able to fly by using his two tails as propellers. Appearance Tails looks similar to his game counterpart, but his fur color is burnt orange instead of a yellowish orange. The main differences are his smaller ears, shorter bangs, smaller muzzle, black eyes and shorter appearance. He has the same two tails, shoes (although they are narrower), and wristbands (blue instead of black). Personality Tails is youthful, innocent, sweet and friendly. He appears to be very gullible and naïve, being tricked into being caught. Like Sonic, his favorite food is chili dogs, but apparently Tails likes extra cheese on his. Tails is also known to get jealous whenever Sonic stops paying attention to him, whether it's a girl or something else. Tails is usually the one that discovers a way out of situations that look bad, and due to his young age, he occasionally gets into bad situations. Tails hates his real name and does not want anyone to know about it, a fact that Sonic occasionally exploits to get him out of danger. However, by the time of the episode "Tails' Tale" he cheerfully introduces himself by his real name to William Le Due. Powers and Abilities Tails possesses a pair of twin-tails which he can utilize to achieve flight by twirling them around like rotary blades, enabling him to lift himself off the ground and fly around in mid-air like a helicopter. While in flight, he can move fast enough to keep up with Sonic. While he does not regularly show it, Tails seems to have vast skills in mechanics and can operate independently in drastic situations, much like his mainstream counterpart. One instance of this was lacing an entire building with booby-traps in order to revive Sonic from a nasty ailment. He also built Sonic a flying bike for his birthday out of parts he found from a junkyard and invented a machine that would have stopped Dr. Robotnik forever had it not been tampered with. Artworks 'Renders 2D' AOSTH_Tails.jpg Tails_aosth_1_by_vger.png Aosth_tails_by_azulzinho35-d46jzb3.png Aosth_tails_trace_by_cuddlesnowy.png Screenshots 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Screenshots' Aosth_tails_is_good.png Aosth_tails_was_agreed.png Aosth_that's_my_tails!.png Aosth_tails_so_very_happy.png Aosth_tails_like_his_food_chill-dogs.png Aosth_tails_did_it_good_work.png Aosth_tails_like_to_hangin'_out.png Aosth_tails_is_pertty_awesome_fox.png Aosth_tails_got_it_idea.png Aosth_tails_pretty_happy.png Aosth_tails_is_very_excited!.png Aosth_tails_is_notice.png Quotes *"Hey Sonic, wait up!" *"I should've listened to Sonic!" *"I've been waiting a whole month for this!" *"Hey Sonic look! There's a free poster of you in this issue!" *"Oh you're the best Sonic, how you gonna get in?" *"Dr. Robotnik! But why?" *"Sonic, help!" *"Okay, whatever you say!" *"Hey, why be like the rest when you can be the best?" *"Wow! You guy were super!" *"Way to go, Sonic!" Unused Voices *Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)/Unused Voices Videos 'Voice Clips' Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips 'Voice Reel Demos' Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog - Miles Tails Prower Voice Voice Actors *Christopher Welch *Chris Turner Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Mobians Category:Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:Miles "Tails" Prower TV Shows